First Years Are The Worst
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates first year students. What happens when a fist year girl finds him doing something that he meant to keep private?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**First Years Are The Worst**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Draco Malfoy, now a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform. He had only taken two steps, when a sudden sharp pain on his right foot nearly caused him to trip. He looked down to find the cause.

"Watch where you're going, first year. You stepped on my damn foot," he barked at a young girl.

The girl mumbled "sorry" and scurried away. Draco heard Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle approach behind him. Crabbe and Goyle were carrying Draco's bags.

"Damn first years," said Blaise.

"First years are the worst," Draco said, "I hope the ones we get in Slytherin this year aren't that bad."

Draco didn't pay much attention to the Sorting in the Great Hall. He had too much on his mind. The fact that he was given the job to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore that year was a job that in some ways honored him, but in most ways made him filled extremely frightened. He did his best not to show it, though.

He looked around. Crabbe was sitting on his right side, Goyle on his left, and Pansy and Blaise across from him.

"Blackworth, Cassidy!" Professsor McGonagall boomed from behind her long list of first year students.

Draco looked up at the front of the room, where he saw the same first year that nearly tripped him stumble up to the stool. Draco studied her. Cassidy Blackworth was a pale, awkward looking girl with freckles that reminded Draco of Ronald Weasley, bright blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled slightly at Professor McGonagall as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

She seems like the Hufflepuff type, Draco thought. Maybe Gryffindor, she seems like the kiss up type, Draco thought further, but certainly not Slytherin.

After a moment of thought, the Sorting hat boomed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was shocked. This girl seemed much too sweet and smiley to be a Slytherin. He watched as the girl nearly skipped to the Slytherin table and sat next to Pansy.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy Blackworth," she said in a Scottish accent, extending her hand to Pansy.

"Yes, I know, McGonagall said your name," Pansy spat.

Cassidy frowned slightly and put her hand down. Then, from the depths of her robes, she pulled out a pair of absurd looking blue glasses. She put them on.

"What the hell are those?" Blaise asked.

"Magical X-ray glasses," she replied, as if everyone had a pair.

"Why are you putting them on now?" said Pansy.

"I like to see the insides of the chicken bones. It's quite fun. Would you like to look?" she offered Pansy.

"No," Pansy said shortly. "Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor? Or perhaps Ravenclaw? I think you would get along great with that Loony Lovegood."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. It's in my blood."

"Uh-huh," Pansy said, turning away from her.

Cassidy's took her glasses off and tucked them into her robes. Then she looked at Draco.

"Hi...um, you're that guy who's foot I stepped on earlier, right?" she said.

Blaise chuckled.

"Yes," Draco replied flatly, becoming angry with this naive girl all over again.

"Sorry," the girl said.

Draco ignored her. He reached for a chicken wing. To his surprise, Cassidy's hand landed on his hand. She had reached for the exact same wing at the same time he had.

"Do you mind?" Draco said.

She quickly removed her hand from his. Pansy started to eye Cassidy, as if she was some sort of disgusting bug that needed to be squashed immediately.

After the feast, Draco, followed by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, made their way down to the Slytherin common room.

"I think that first year fancies you," Blaise said to Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle smirked.

"Yeah, Draco, at the feast she was looking at you like she wanted to shag you," Pansy said.

"She's a damn _first year_, she probably doesn't even know what the word 'shag' means," Draco said.

In the common room, Draco insisted that he wanted to go to bed early. He left the others and retreated up to his dorm room. Draco wasn't sleepy at all, though. He just wanted a good wank.

He closed the door behind him and stripped from his robes, got into his bed, and pulled the curtains around his bed. He looked at himself before he started.

He hated to admit it, but in his previous years, Draco often found himself comparing his member size to that of his fellow Slytherin males while in the shower or sometimes while they were changing. While he knew he wasn't as big as Blaise down there, he was certainly bigger than both Crabbe and Goyle combined.

He grabbed his cock and began stroking his shaft in a slow rhythm, gradually becoming faster.

Downstairs in the common room, a very confused Cassidy Blackworth was searching for her dorm room. She had already asked several older students, who had all told her to sod off, and the other first years were too busy talking to pay attention to her. She felt very out of place.

She finally climbed up the stairs. She was just about to pass Draco's room when she heard something.

A moan.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened. When she heard nothing, she thought maybe she had just imagined it. But then she heard it again, this time it was muffled.

Draco had placed a corner of his blanket in his mouth, in order to make his moans inaudible, because he didn't feel like stopping to put up a silencing charm.

On the other side of the door, the first year girl was thinking about what could be happening in there. After a few seconds, her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door as quietly as she could, tiptoed inside, and closed it behind her.

Draco did not hear her enter. His mind was too busy fantasizing about random naked girls. From Pansy to Cho Chang, even Ginny Weasley popped into his mind, but he shook her from his thoughts immediately.

Cassidy looked around. All the beds were freshly made, unused, with the curtains pulled back. Only one bed, near the far end of the room, had its curtains pulled around it. This was the bed where the muffled sounds were coming from. She approached slowly. She grabbed her X-ray glasses from her pocket, and put them on.

She saw through the curtains Draco on his bed, fully naked, and stroking his member. She nearly gasped.

Draco was almost there. With one last stroke, he came, his seed spilling from the tip of his now soft cock. He grabbed his wand and performed a cleaning spell under his breath.

Cassidy heard him mutter the spell, and she slowly began to back away, fearing he would catch her. She wasn't fast enough.

Draco pulled the curtains back, still fully naked, in order to get his pajamas from his trunk. His eyes landed on Cassidy, who was almost to the door. She quickly pulled her glasses off. Her eyes went wide, completely awestruck by the naked young man in front of her.

"What in hell are you doing?" Draco spluttered out, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"I...I...I was looking for my r-room," Cassidy choked out, her pale face flushing red and her eyes tearing up in pure embarrassment.

"Get the hell out!" Draco roared.

Cassidy couldn't help taking one last look at his slightly muscular chest, and stumbled out, mumbling "I'm so sorry."

Draco sighed and leaned back on his bed. How much did she see?, he thought, would she tell anyone else? She had better not, Draco thought, becoming angry at this girl all over again.

Later that night, Draco, now in his pajamas, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were discussing some of the new arrivals at Hogwarts.

"You should have seen this one girl," Blasie started, "I think it was the one who likes you, Draco, she came down from the stairs a while ago with a face redder than those blood-traitor Weasleys' hair, almost looking like she was about to cry. Wonder what was her problem."

Draco took a deep breath, knowing exactly why she had come down the stairs looking like that.

"I hate first years, really," Draco said. "They are so nosy, they don't know what to do, and what to keep out of. And the worst part of it is that a new batch of them come each year. Glad I won't be here much longer. First years truly are the worst," he finished before rolling over and going to sleep.

From then on, Draco decided he would be careful to avoid the stare of Cassidy Blackworth, now his most hated first year.


End file.
